Gracie Goose
Gracie Goose is a 2015 all-around character. She is part of The Goose Girl ''as the next princess. She is classified as a Royal in the destiny conflict, although she secretly became a Rebel for the sake of one of her best friends, Maiden Falsebride. Read her diary here. This page belongs to RoybelGirl. Please ''do not edit without her permission. Portrayers In English, Gracie is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Gracie is a sweet and gentle girl who loves horses. She also has a soft spot for geese. When it comes to being shy or social, Gracie definitely leans on the social side. She can be shy around some people, usually this is when she doesn't know quite what to think of them. She can tend to be very perky without meaning to. Gracie is not perfect, however. Gracie tends to be judgmental and she jumps to conclusions without thinking them through. She can be vain and she disproves of any sort of criticism towards herself, even if it is good and necessary criticism. She has a hard time admitting that she wrong about any subject, especially in her strong points; like photography and horse riding. Gracie is also a control freak; She enjoys having a strategy and knowing that nothing can mess it up. If there is a chance of her strategy being changed by someone else, she will act very fidgety and annoyed about the subject. Gracie always does any kind of work herself- having a fear and suspicious attitude that servants might betray her as her mother's maid did. She is the kind of girl who enjoys companionship, and she tends to be uncomfortable when she is alone. Gracie also has a strong dislike for swimming. She has made more excuses than she can count so that she might not participate in the swimming unit of gym. She is more at home in the forest with sweet sunshine, solid ground, and beautiful wild life. Gracie is a tad on the naive side. She was home-schooled for elementary school and middle school, causing her to be rather untouched by the world. Appearance Gracie is a pretty girl with a heart shaped face and fair peach skin dotted with a few freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. Her eyes are a light gray. Unlike her mother, who has hair like shining gold, Gracie's hair is naturally a very pale silver in color with darker gray and magenta streaks. She wears her hair half up, half down with bangs swept to the side. Sometimes Gracie has a very child-like appearance. Interests Gracie's favorite hobby is horseback riding. She also enjoys photography and playing volleyball. She also loves listening to music, especially the a cappella group Potion-tonix. Powerful Qualities TBA Fairy Tale Main Article: The Goose Girl Relationships Family King Odel Goose Gracie loves her father. However, Gracie and Odel are not the closest family members. Odel is usually "to busy" with his duties as king to spend to much time with his silver-haired daughter. Yet he always seems to have time for Gracie's younger sister. Queen Goseline Goose Gracie adores her mother. She and Goseline will often ride horseback with one another. Gracie's middle name came from her mother. Sometimes Gracie feels uncomfortable talking with her mother because Goseline loves to talk about Gracie's destiny, a sensitive subject for Gracie. Marigold Goose Marigold is Gracie's six-year-old sister. Gracie is protective of Mari, but at times babysitting her can prove to be tedious. Mari is spoiled and somewhat annoying, but Gracie loves her all the same. Friends Fay Fairer Gracie enjoys hanging out with Fay, and she has been teaching her how to ride horseback. She is one of the few people Gracie has told about her secret status as a Rebel. The two get along well with one another, and they often share a lot of giggles when they are in the same place. Maiden Falsebride Gracie is very, very close with with Maiden Falsebride, the daughter of the maid who made Gracie's mother her servant and tried to steal her prince. Gracie is currently torn between being a Royal or Rebel, feeling a sense of duty to her story, but she does not wish for Maiden to die the awful death destined says she must. Sophie Schwan Gracie is friends with Sophie, and enjoys spending time with her, as they share quiet, humble, and hardworking personalities. They also seem to share a love of fowl, Sophie liking swans and Gracie liking geese. Charmaine Lexwington Min is another one of Gracie's good friends. Despite Min's bold, confident, and cocky attitude that is very different from Gracie's, the two girls get along well and are very nice to one another. Pet Fair Mane Gracie has an enchanted horse that can talk named Fair Mane that she loves dearly. He is creamy white in color with ginger colored speckles dotting his body and a snow white mane. He will be the next Falada in Gracie's story. Klienetta In animal calling, a young goose came to Gracie. Gracie named her Kleinetta. Kleinetta has feathers the color of clouds on a sunny day- white with gray accents. Her beak and feet are a light orange and her eyes are a sparkling black. Klienetta is a rather troublesome goose and is constantly getting Gracie into trouble. Romance Gracie never had much interest in romance ever since her childhood, knowing that destiny would take care of it. She once had a small crush on Daring Charming, but she pushed these feelings away, uninterested in crushing on "some vain popular boy." On recent terms, Gracie has developed a small, secret crush on Russet Vulpes. She finds him very sweet and handsome. She often wonders if the feeling would ever be mutual. Enemies Despite her gentle personality, Gracie has gained an enemy. Gari Sweetspice Gracie can not stand Gari Sweetspice. Their rivalry began when Gracie found Gari making fun of Maiden's hair. After meeting Gari again in Hocas Latte, her dislike towards Gari was confirmed. Gracie describes Gari as mean, annoying, petty, and very coy. Outfits Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: Princessology 2nd Period: Environmental Magic 3rd Period: Kingdom Management 4th Period: Crownculous 5th Period: Beast Training and Care 6th Period: Baking Class-ic Trivia * Her birthday is March 23, making her an Aries. * She likes pie of any kind, it is her favorite food. * Her middle name is "Goseline," a pun on the the word "gosling" and the name "Madeline." This makes her initials GGG... * Her favorite music group is Potion-tonix. * She enjoys posting pictures of Fair Mane on princeterest. * Gracie carries a small camera in her purse. * Her Thronecoming heirloom gift was a white scarf with three drops of blood for her to use in her story. Gracie is a little grossed out by it and keeps it buried in her closet. Quotes Gallery Gracie Goose.jpeg|This is the first art I've ever done of Gracie. GracieGoose.jpeg GracieGoosegettingfairest.jpeg|Gracie Goose's Getting Fairest Outfit! GracieGooseThronecoming.jpeg|This is her thronecoming. BetterThronecomingPic.jpeg|And a much better pic of her thronecoming. GracieGooseFanArt.png|Art done by the AMAZING Rudino.raagas!! GracieGooseThroughtheWoods.jpeg|Her Through the Woods. GracieGooseDigitalArtXD.png|I actually managed to make her some digital artwork! :D 3a395.png|Gracie in an alternate outfit by the incredible Strrawberry Cupcake Kitten!! <3 GracieGoose Fanart.jpg|''Adorable'' chibi art of Gracie by Gummy! Gracie Valentines Gift.png|By Tay~ It's so beautiful I love it so much. GracieGoose-Gift.jpeg|Gracie's Date Night created and drawn by Ms. Marvel. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:The Goose Girl Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Protagonists Category:Bel's OCs